Superman/In other media
1939 The logo, as seen in the costume worn by Ray Middleton '''during the "Superman Day" at the 1939 New York's World Fair (known as the first live-action appearence of Superman). The particular feature of this logo is that the word "Superman" was written avobe the "S", probably because Superman debuted a year before and it wasn't very popular back then, so it would been easier for people to recognize the character. 1941–1943 The logo, as seen in the Max Fleicher's Cartoon. 1948–1950, 1952–1954 The logo, as seen in the 1948 and 1950 Columbia Serials starred by '''Kirk Alyn, and in the first two seasons of the ''Adventures of Superman'' starred by George Reeves. This logo was originally painted in brown and white (or a pale yellow tone) instead of red and yellow, due that these colors were more contrasting and easier to detect by cameras that could only record in black and white. 1954–1958 When the third season of Adventures of Superman was released in 1954, color televisions became more common, so the logo was recolored the classic color scheme of the comics. Superman (George Reeves) (Outlined).svg|Outlined version 1966 The logo, as worn by Bob Holiday in the 1966 Broadway musical It's a bird ...It's a plane...It's Superman. 1975 The logo, as seen in the ABC's TV special It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman. 1978 This logo was only seen in early theatrical posters of the first Superman movie. 2723168_1.jpg|Silver variant 1978–1987 The logo, as seen in all four ''Superman'' movies starred by Christopher Reeve. 1993–1997 The logo, as seen in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. 1996–2006, 2019 The logo, as seen in most of the DC Animated Universe shows (starting with Superman: The Animated Series). It was later reused in the direct-to-video movies Superman: Brainiac Attacks from 2006 and Justice League vs. The Fatal Five '' from 2019. 1998 (unused) These logos are prototypes that were meant to be used in the cancelled Tim Burton's film ''Superman Lives. Superman _Lives_shield_1.png|Logo seen in an early suit test superman-lives-logo-poster.jpg|Logo seen on the proposed thetrical poster Burton_S.jpg|Concept art logo SUPERMANSHIELD.jpg|Concept art logo (vectorized) 2000 The logo, as seen in crossovers episodes of Batman Beyond. 2001–2011 2001–2006 The logo, known as "The Mark of El", as seen in early episodes of Smallville. 2006–2011 The logo, as seen in later episodes of Smallville. 2004 (unused) This logo is a prototype that was meant to be used in the cancelled J.J. Abrams' film Superman Flyby, which later became Superman Returns. 2006 The logo, as seen in Superman Returns and in later episodes of Smallville. Superman_(Returns)_(Flat).svg|Flat version Superman_(Returns)_(Outlined).svg|Flat outlined version Superman_Returns_Logo.png|3D version used on theatrical posters 2013–present The Logo, as seen in the'' DC Extended Universe'' films starred by Henry Cavill (starting with Man of Steel). Superman-man of steel.svg|Flat version Superman_symbol_(2013-presente).png|Flat outlined version Superman_(Man_of_Steel)_(Print).svg|Print version Superman_(MoS)_II.svg|Darker version Superman_(Mos)_III.svg|Alternative version Man_of_steel_logo.png|3D version seen on theatrical posters of Man of Steel shieldcleanzpsb3ceee37.png|Alternate 3D version seen on the suit 2016–present The logo, as seen in Supergirl ''from season 2 onward. 2018–2019 The logo, as seen in ''Krypton. References #https://www.liveabout.com/evolution-of-the-superman-symbol-3152425 Category:Special logos Category:Superman Category:WarnerMedia Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics and Warner Bros.